


A Little Detour

by kaneshon



Series: A Fated Meet [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Umino Iruka, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umino Iruka Adopts Uzumaki Naruto, established hatake kakashi/umino iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneshon/pseuds/kaneshon
Summary: Umino Iruka never liked to complain. He really didn’t. Okay, if someone were to ask Kakashi, he would say otherwise. And then add a salacious remark how that was their secret foreplay or whatever. Still, Iruka wouldn’t have to complain if people listened to him. Like for an instance, the mess that was their bedroom after Kakashi came back from a business trip with his business partner was… big.AkaIruka comes back home from work only to find Kakashi has arrived back from his business trip and has made a mess in their bedroom... again.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: A Fated Meet [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836532
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	A Little Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot
> 
> A/N: I was contemplating on this when I first started to write the A Fated Meet series and thought to try my hands on Iruka and Kakashi for a change. I do have their backstory but I'm not confident of their characters to pull them off, so for now, here's a little glimpse into their lives. Ignoring all realistic technicalities of works and whatnot, it's just a simple fluff. I also am tempted to make Iruka and Kakashi the same age for more so backstory reasons. Anyways, hope you guys like it! <3

Umino Iruka never liked to complain. He really didn’t. Okay, if someone were to ask Kakashi, he would say otherwise. And then add a salacious remark how that was their secret foreplay or whatever. Still, Iruka wouldn’t _have_ to complain if people listened to him. Like for an instance, the mess that was their bedroom after Kakashi came back from a business trip with his business partner was… big. 

Having just finished with his classes and school and returned to what should be another empty house since Naruto had gone off to university and Kakashi with his trip, he wanted to take a hot shower, call his husband up and make dinner. Maybe make more of his lesson plans, and then sleep. 

But no. 

As Kakashi was _missing_ but his clothes and bags everywhere, Iruka could feel a loud sigh escaping his lips. Rubbing his nose where he had a scar due to a childhood accident, he forced his tired legs to walk further into their bedroom. Sitting at the edge of the messed up bed, his left eye twitched as the irritation started to turn into anger. 

Pulling out his phone, he was about to call the very Alpha he married when the front door of their apartment clicked open. He dropped his phone on the bed and left the room to glare at Kakashi, only to stop at the man shuffling in some groceries, wearing a pair of dark sweatpants, a loose navy shirt and black hoodie. His silver hair was a mess, one heavier side part covering one of his eyes completely and a black cloth face mask over his mouth. 

It had been a week since he had seen this familiar look so while he was angry, he still let himself take in Kakashi. The irritation he felt melted away when Kakashi took off his shoes at the front of their apartment before he lifted his head to meet his gaze from across the hallway. 

“ _Sensei_ ,” Kakashi teased and even from underneath the mask, Iruka was sure he was grinning like the fool he was. 

God, the difference when he first met Kakashi back in university and now was so different and he couldn't help but to feel pride at how domesticated this man before him had become for them. Shaking his thoughts away, he kept his face blank as much as he could despite affection blooming in his chest. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

Kakashi mimicked his eyebrow-raising as he walked further into the house and to the kitchen. Iruka sighed again under his breath before he followed the Alpha into the small space. With the groceries on the counter, Kakashi turned to look a him. And then he outstretched his arms wide, taking a few steps towards him, one that was halted when Iruka narrowed his gaze. 

“Maa,” Kakashi said, scratched the back of his neck as he tilted his head to one side. “I haven’t seen you in a week and this is the greeting I get?”

“Stop being dramatic,” Iruka said, huffing. He tapped a foot on the floor. “How about you wait on the greeting _until_ you cleaned up our room, hm?”

Kakashi’s eyes crinkled, clearly amused. “Ah, that.”

“Yes, _that_ ,” Iruka said as he finally visibly tossed his arms in the airs. “Come on, Kakashi. We’ve gone through this a million times. You keep our room clean by keeping the clothes in the drawers and closet or in the laundry basket. You take your bag and then you empty the toiletries and recycle what you can and throw away what you can’t use. You then—”

When a hand touched his waist, pulling him close, he stopped ranting and placed a hand on the strong chest. Speechless, he tried to quickly gather his wits only for another hand to cup his face, caressing his cheek. Unwillingly, his face warmed. Kakashi then moved his mask until they were at the bottom of his chin, his lips quirked into a brief smile that matched the very expression Iruka knew he would have. 

“Maa, Iruka,” Kakashi said. “At least kiss me first.”

“Kakashi…” Iruka rolled his eyes, noticing the familiar glint in his husband’s eyes. Wrapping a hand around the side of his neck, the brunette pulled him down a little until they could slot their lips together. At least for a few seconds. When he pulled away, he poked Kakashi’s cheek and then pointed to the direction of their bedroom. “Clean.”

Kakashi smirked before he tugged his mask on top of his face. As he walked by, he made sure he patted Iruka’s backside, eliciting another loud sigh as he jumped at the touch. The Beta stood there in the kitchen, pressing a hand over his mouth to stifle a smile at this ridiculous man he married. After taking in a few deep breaths, he walked into their bedroom, pleased at how much cleaner it looked. 

“See? You can do it,” Iruka said as he walked up to Kakashi who was now looking through the toiletries on their bedside table. He patted his husband’s back, earning a glance at him. He smiled. “Now, be a good boy and keep cleaning. I’ll go take a shower.”

“You keep treating me like a child, Iruka,” Kakashi said, earning a brief laugh from the Beta. When the Alpha turned to look at him properly, he added, “Might I remind you I’m an adult…again.” 

Iruka blinked before he rolled his eyes, waving the words away as he moved to open their drawers. “If you stopped behaving like a kid, I wouldn’t have to treat you like one.”

He stiffened when Kakashi’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him against his chest. Iruka forced himself to relax when the Alpha merely placed his forehead against his shoulder, eliciting another smile from the Beta. Pulling one arm out of his grasp, he patted Kakashi’s head, this time, far more warmly. 

“Iruka,” Kakashi said as he tightened his grip on him. 

Iruka waited for him to continue but when he didn’t get anything else, he raised an eyebrow. Just then, a hand reached to touch his right one, grasping his fingers tight as if he didn’t want to let him go. And Iruka reciprocated by placing his other hand on them. 

Quietly, the Beta said, “I missed you too.”

Kakashi tightened his hug, confirming what he had suspected. He smiled, leaning further into the embrace as they stood in the quiet, half-cleaned bedroom. They had been together for quite a long time and yet, these quiet moments never failed to confirm that Iruka had made the right choice giving Kakashi a chance. 

Giving them a chance. 

“Iruka,” Kakashi said, whispering against his skin.

“What?”

“I bought the latest volume,” Kakashi said, not even bothering to clarify what volume he meant.

Because as soon as he said that, an image of series of erotica books popped into his head. Especially that _one_ particular series that Kakashi had been obsessing over since he first met him. Rubbing a hand down his face at the ruined moment, he could only say, “What is it this time?”

“Knight-in-shining-armour and his beloved from another town,” Kakashi said. “Went on a long trip and only arrived to reconcile their love again.”

“That sounds like it has even _less_ of a plot,” Iruka said, deadpanning. He then laughed a bit when Kakashi simply nudged his body closer against his back. Tapping his hand on their intertwined ones, he smiled. “Fine, let me go grab a shower. You continue to clean.”

Kakashi let him go then and spun him around, pressing a clothed kiss on his lips. With a happy hum, he went back to sorting out his toiletries, much to Iruka’s amusement. 

Well… these were one of the perks living with Kakashi. And it wasn’t like Iruka didn’t enjoy his—quite frankly sappy role-plays, much to Iruka’s surprise when he found out his favoured genre of erotica to read. Sappy, romantic, and often characters of close lovers. 

Shaking his head, he went to take a shower. 

Having married the man for nine years and had been together for more than eleven years— Iruka smiled again, taking a glance at Kakashi who was still humming happily— he couldn’t regret a single time he said ‘yes’ to Kakashi’s shenanigans. 

He really couldn’t and he didn’t want to.


End file.
